


预知梦

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 灵感来自斯蒂芬金《哈维的梦》





	预知梦

Erik第一次感到如此的心神不宁。也许是因为十字路口时遇到的小黑猫。也许是不小心经过了梯子下面。或者只因为今天碰巧是六月十三号星期五。而且在他停下来喝水的时候，天空竟然飘起了雨。冥冥之中仿佛有某种力量阻止着Erik继续晨跑，好像他不早点回去，就会发生什么可怕的事一样。于是在跑了四英里后，Erik抄了一段近路赶回了家。  
Erik在门口休息了半分钟以调整呼吸。又用运动衫蹭干了手上的汗水，才缓慢地转动钥匙，打开公寓的大门，然后轻手轻脚的走进屋内。  
这一系列慢无声的动作花了至少一分半钟。不过，为了不吵醒他的室友，一切都是值得的。  
屋内很安静，没有任何异常。Erik稍稍松了口气，朝着浴室走了过去。经过厨房时，他看到了一幅极具冲击力的画面。  
厨房的天花板湿了一大片，正顺着墙壁往下淌水，从地板的积水程度看，用不了多久楼下的住客就会登门拜访了。橱柜的柜门全部敞开着。锅子、餐盘、刀叉统统塞在洗手池里。一旁的玻璃窗破了个小洞，窗帘被人扯下来胡乱地绑在水喉上。整个厨房像遭到飓风袭击一般乱成一团。  
而“厨房杀手”此刻却穿着干净、整洁的T恤和家居裤端坐在餐桌前面。桌上放着半杯喝剩的咖啡和一本摊开的记事簿。他专注的往上面写着什么，丝毫没留意到Erik回来了。  
“希望这场水灾没有造成人员伤亡。”Erik说道。  
Charles应声抬起头，“我没事，只是水管出了一点问题。”  
Charles嗓音沙哑，脸色也不太好，眼下还带着大片的黑青，看上去像是一夜未眠。  
Erik往墙面的挂钟扫了一眼——六点五十分。这比Charles的起床时间早太多太多了。Erik并不想在一座废墟里展开一场谈话。不过比起收拾残局，Charles的失眠是个更大的问题。于是他问道：“又没睡好？”  
“噢，还好，不过是做了个古怪的梦，还梦到了你——非常真实的那种。”Charles一边说着一边起身走向流利台，“我煮了咖啡，要来杯吗？”  
‘你还毁了厨房。’Erik想。不过他还是坐下来，等Charles继续说下去。  
“昨晚我大约二点钟就上床了。”Charles把倒满咖啡的杯子放在Erik面前的餐桌上，再度坐回椅子，“半年多来我第一次入睡这么快。刚开始的时候我还意识到不到自己在做梦。”  
Charles看了一会记事簿——很显然他把梦的细节记录在上面了。  
“在很长的一段混沌过后，一片荒凉的平原清晰地出现在我的眼前。而我似乎是种稀有的食肉动物，体型很大，不过却非常的惊恐、饥饿。这还不是令我最绝望的，我的耳畔不时的传来马的嘶鸣，鼻端充斥着猎犬的气味……我只能没命的跑着。”  
他停顿了片刻，“无论我跑得有多快，猎犬还是紧追不舍。接着，一声枪响传来，我中枪了，然后我醒了。”  
“谁是那个开枪的人？”Erik试图把这个梦与自己联系起来，“是我？”  
“当然不是，我不知道是谁，但一定不会是你。你为什么会这么想，我的朋友？”  
“你提到了这个梦有关我的部分。”  
“请听我讲完。”  
Erik虽然满腹疑惑还是做了个手势让Charles继续。  
“接下来我梦到我是头住在沙漠中的巨龙，而你是来讨伐我的骑士。”  
Erik扬了扬眉毛，“很特别的梦，我为什么要那么做？因为巨龙的财宝？这理由蠢透了。但愿我没有成功。”  
“是的。”  
“那我一定被你吞掉了。”  
“结局我记不大清了。不过似乎我们都活下来了，过得还不错。再接着我梦见我们都是霍格沃茨的学生，我在格兰芬多而你在斯莱特林，到了五年级我们还进行了一场没有助手的决斗。”  
然后Charles把话题转到了魁地奇比赛上，可惜身为麻瓜的Erik并不觉得那些复杂的规则和技巧哪里有趣。他把Charles的记事簿调转方向并翻了页，想早一点看到这个梦的结局。不过他只看到了缩身剂的配方以及Charles手绘的禁林地图。  
“你花了一早上时间只记录了这些？”  
Charles用手指点了点太阳穴，做了个用魔杖抽出记忆的动作，“就这些了。然后我醒了，大约缓了十分钟我才从HP的世界里走出来。起床去浴室，进门时我发现灯坏了——”  
“也许是驱动器老化吧，我原本打算今天上午修理的。”  
“总之我摸黑洗了澡。在煮咖啡的时水喉又开始漏水……”Charles抱歉的说，“就是你看到的这样。”  
“我会把它弄好的。”Erik竖起食指在空气中点了一下，“Scourgify。”  
Charles点了点头，“同往常一样，我煮了咖啡，刚喝了一口。突然，有什么东西撞上了窗子，发出砰的一声，玻璃立刻出现了一个弹孔——”  
Erik翻了个白眼，“抛去风速和角度的影响，方圆五千英尺都不存在符合的狙击点。换句换说，不可能有狙击手在有效射程内击中我们的玻璃窗。”  
“或许你说的是对的。我连忙拿起手机准备报警，在接通后，对方突然用我熟悉的声音说道——现在想那声音或许是在我脑中发出来的。”Charles朝Erik露出一个颇具深意的笑容，“那个声音说，‘快醒过来，你的真命天子要出现了。’  
‘他是谁？什么时候？在哪儿？’我问道。  
‘这个公寓，他会从大门进来。七点整。’之后我醒了——第二次从梦里醒过来。”  
太多的信息涌进Erik的脑子了，他消化了好一会，仍不知道该如何评价Charles这个古怪至极的梦中梦。  
“好吧，你昨晚又刷了遍《Inception》？”  
“当然没有。”Charles说，“我在床上躺了半个钟头才回过神去浴室洗澡。你猜发生了什么？”  
“灯坏了？”  
“没错，我洗完了澡，一边吹干头发一边拉开窗帘检查玻璃。就在那时，窗帘杆掉了下来砸中了水喉——”Charles继续说，“等我找到扳手修好脱落的水喉，玻璃上面已经出现了一个洞……不过，我无法判定它到底是什么时候出现的。”  
“那根本不能叫做修理。”Erik不以为然地说，“这房子比你我加起来的年龄都大，出现这类问题再正常不过。我会尽快做一次隐患排查的。”  
“你没搞懂我的意思，浴室的灯、厨房的水喉和玻璃、全部都应验了。这说明我的梦是个预知梦。”Charles用指头轻轻敲了敲记事簿，“不出意外的话，接下来的事会也会应验的。”  
“你是想说？再有——”Erik看了眼挂钟，上面显示差一分钟七点，“一分钟后你的真命天子会带着戒指从大门走进来？开什么玩笑，这么离谱的事情根本不可能发生。”  
“别那么肯定，现在还没到七点呢。”  
“你二十岁了，不是两岁。我劝你放弃这种荒唐的念头回床上再睡一觉，世界上根本不存在什么预言。”Erik嘴上这么说，眼睛却不由自主地盯着墙上的挂钟看，“任何人都不会来。”  
Charles耸耸肩膀什么也没说，房间里一片寂静，只能听到指针咔哒、咔哒的声响。  
“十、九、八……四、三、二、一。”  
七点整。  
两个人又不约而同的转头望向大门，可惜的是在他们傻乎乎的瞪了大门有半分钟，眼睛都开始发疼的时候，大门还是纹丝未动地待在那里。  
“七点零一分钟了，你的真命天子呢？”Erik略带嘲讽地说道。他站起身，“我要去洗澡，相信梦能预言真的太蠢了。”  
在他走向浴室的时候，门铃突然响了起来，房间内的两个人都吓了一跳，他们对望了一眼，不知道该做些什么。  
直到门铃又响了第二声，Charles才艰难地开口说道：“我们不能放着他不管……”  
“一定是楼下的Jones夫人。”Erik语气坚定，仿佛在声明只有这一种可能性。不过，在打开大门时他却犹豫了，他回头望向Charles确认，Charles点了点头。  
门外站着一个陌生的男人，他大约三十岁，6英尺高，体格强壮。深色短发，穿着黑色夹克和牛仔裤，嘴里还叼着一只雪茄。  
那个男人取下嘴上的雪茄把Erik从上到下的打量了一遍，用略带疑惑的语气问道：“Scott Summers？”  
然后他又歪着头打量Erik身后的Charles，“还是你？”  
Erik挪了一步挡住那个男人的视线，“这里没有你要找的人。”  
那个男人还想再问些什么，Erik先一步关上了大门并落了锁，或许他的力度大了一点，Charles感到整个房间都跟着震动了一下。  
“我搞不懂你为什么会这么激动。”Charles认真地注视着他说，“我相信那个七点钟进门的男人是我要共度一生的人。只不过我不确定他是怎么想的。”  
“我该请他进来？对他说很高兴见到你，我的朋友交给你了，请善待他。以及，结婚的时候别忘记寄张请柬给我？”Erik深吸了口气，“抱歉，我做不到。”  
“为什么？”  
Erik没做声，现在还不到他回答这个问题的时候。他朝着浴室走过去，不过Charles的话让他在中途停了下来。  
“你知道吗？在你回来之前我把钟拨慢了十分钟。”  
Erik听到这句话猛地转过了身，脸上带着难以置信的表情。  
“是的。就是你想的意思。”  
过了有半分钟，Erik才开口：“我不是在做梦吧？”  
“不是。”Charles微笑着说，“如果你有需要我们可以找个图腾鉴定一下。”  
“不用了。”  
Erik回应给Charles一个丑极了的笑容，他相信即使带着满身汗味去吻Charles，Charles也不会拒绝的。

我想预言会成真的。  
那要取决于你我接下来怎么做。

旧文存档


End file.
